i. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable, collapsible, tent-like canopies. More specifically, the invention pertains to an accessory for such portable tent-like canopies which can be attached along one or more sides of the canopy to collect rain run-off from the canopy and direct the run-off to a corner or corners of the canopy.
ii. Prior Art
Portable, free-standing, readily collapsible tent canopies are used frequently to provide temporary shelter at fairs, exhibits and social functions. Common structures of this type include a support system of legs and cross-members supporting a fabric roof. The support system is often of angular, cross support "scissor" or "accordion" type, allowing the entire unit to be assembled and disassembled quickly, without attaching and detaching more than a small number of individual members from each other. The collapsed structure is easily transported and stored, requiring minimal space. A typical system of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,676 issued to James P. Lynch on Feb. 10, 1987.
Tent canopies of this type work very well in providing shade and shelter in a temporary situation. A problem is experienced, however, during rainy weather. Typical tent canopies include a roof having a central peak and four sloping surfaces, each defining, generally, a triangle above one of the canopy sides. Rain water collecting on the roof runs down and off each edge of the roof. By necessity, at least one edge of the tent canopy serves as an entrance to the sheltered area beneath the canopy. When the tent canopy is used as a display area at an art or craft fair or other function at which large crowds come and go, visitors passing into and out of the sheltered area beneath the tent canopy can be severely inconvenienced by water running off the canopy.
During a period of hard rain, a dense curtain of water can be created along each edge of the tent canopy. Even during periods of light or intermittent rain, the concentration of runoff along the edges of the canopy creates a considerable water barrier, which may Continue to drip long after the rain has stopped. Those persons passing through this curtain of water can be more inconvenienced than while walking through open areas of rain between adjacent canopies.
Even if the function is temporarily halted during the period of rain, further inconvenience can be experienced upon resumption of the event after the rain has stopped. Particularly when the tent canopy is large, runoff from the roof concentrated along the drip line at the edge of the roof can create a line of mud and sloppy conditions through which the guests must pass when entering and leaving the tent canopy.